Trouble
by TheNewBrokenEEB
Summary: Myrine and Andreas Williams had lived in the small town of Forks, Washington for as long as they could remember. That didn't mean that they liked the place. But when the Chief of Police's daughter moves to town, the twins find themselves in the midst of a world they want no part of, and swept into the problematic occurrences that inevitably follow their local bloodsucking corpses,


Waking up in the morning was Myrine Williams' favorite part of her day.

Not.

If she had a say in the matter, she would sleep in until noon and stay up until the break of dawn. Alas, the life of a highschooler prevented that.

" _Gah!_ " Myrine woke with a shout at the sudden freeze that encompassed her. Squinting her eyes at the fluorescence emitted by her bedside lamp, she was greet with the sight of long chocolate hair and a mischievous grin all too similar to her own. She didn't fail to notice the dripping bucket that laid on her now damp lap.

"Wakey wakey!" Andreas Williams exclaimed unnaturally cheerily when his sister's eyes opened completely. She was silent for a moment, observing the sopping bed spread around her, and his already brilliant grin grew larger. Until he met her eyes.

Myrine's eyes narrowed dangerously as she remained motionless for a moment. Only a moment though, because, with speed that some would consider abnormal, she scrambled out of her tangled, onyx sheets and lunged at her brother, who dodged her attack by less than a centimeter.

"You're _dead_ Andy!" She snarled viciously as she chased him from her room, a deep cackle echoing off the indoor walls. Their long legs carried them both as they raced down the carpeted stairs, Andreas reaching the last step only for the ferocious girl to pounce on him from behind and knock him to the hard wood floor.

" _Ow!_ " He squealed in pain as she used a pajama clad leg to press his chiseled face into the floorboards and pulled his equally toned arms behind his back, to the point of hearing the joints crack uncomfortably.

"Get off me, fatass!"

"Why the _fuck_ did you throw water on me, you jackass?!"

Much to Myrine's chagrin and Andreas' relief, their brawl was immediately put to an end as a stern voice called out from the kitchen.

"Myrine, get off your brother right now or there'll be no training. For a month."

She sprung to her feet with the agility of a cat, adoring a look of astonishment. "You can't cancel training!" She protested loudly as Andreas groggily removed himself from the floor, chuckling at his sister's misfortune.

"Well now I don't have to." Theo Williams smiled cheekily at his twin children, amused by their antics. Myrine groaned dramatically at her father's theatrics while Andreas threw an obnoxious "ha!" her way, earning a piercing glare.

"Andreas," the seventeen year old boy's mood sobered quickly as his intimidating father turned his focus to him. "Throw water on your sister again and you won't be allowed to leave this house for anything except school for two weeks."

He nodded his head hastily, not wanting to face the brunt of his dad's wrath.

"Theo, knock it off. You're scaring them half to death." The silky voice of their mother called as she placed a bronzed hand on his broad shoulder. The atmosphere surrounding the family visibly lightened. "Apologize to each other." She demanded, her voice remaining light yet somehow threatening."

"I'm sorry."

All four faces adorned matching, amused smirks as the twins broke into fits of giggles.

"When I said to wake up your sister, that isn't what I meant." Antiope spoke between laughter. Andreas shrugged halfheartedly as he received a playful jab to the ribs. "Sorry mama." He wasn't sorry.

She sighed at her children fondly. Rolling her eyes, she nodded to the spiral stair case they were standing beside. "Go get ready for school. You need to leave in an hour."

With brisk and simultaneous nods, the twins raced up the stairs, their equally lofty statures propelling them upwards and into their separate bedrooms. The husband and wife returned to their morning coffee at the satisfying slam of the two doors.

Plopping into her vanity chair, Myrine ran a brush through her messy chestnut locks before hastily parting it to the right. Satisfied with her mane, she stripped her mismatched pajamas from her muscular build and approached her similarly mismatched closet.

Considering the weather rarely changed in Forks, Myrine didn't have to put much thought into the day's clothing. Grabbing one of her many white thermals and her favorite black jeans that kept out the cold, she easily threw them over her underwear. Plus side of thermals, she thought in amusement, you can't see a black bra through it.

Placing the first pair of socks she saw, not matching what so ever of course, on her feet, a small grin graced her plump lips at the immediate warmth they provided. She both loved and hated the cold Forks brought.

Returning to her vanity, she threw on a minimal amount of makeup, pleased with herself upon looking at her cell phone clock and seeing she still had time to eat something. She placed her favorite, worn out, leather jacket over her lips, subconsciously nuzzling the material, and after lacing up her matching boots, turned to leave her room.

With her back to the hallway as she closed the door, she was aware that her brother had also finished getting ready at the dramatic thud of his door. Closing her's much more quietly, she turned to give her brother a snide comment.

She paused when she saw him.

Like the twins they were, they wore almost identical outfits. It was laughable, really. The only difference being the rips that had naturally made their way into the knees of Andrea's pants.

Barks of laughter escaped his pale lips at his sister's frustration, earning a signature eye roll that seemed to run in the family.

"Of course." She mumbled under her breath as she descended the stairs, her twin following closely behind.

This wasn't the first time this had happened to the Williams twins. It seemed as though on a regular basis, they dressed the same, or smoke simultaneously, or finished one another's thoughts. Everyone in Forks, Washington had grown used to it by then, but that didn't mean it was any less irritating.

Theo and Antiope's calm smiles grew at the sight their children's contrasting expressions. She knowingly placed large mugs of steaming coffee in front of the two as they took their places at the kitchen counter. Theo slid them plates filled with a seemingly absurd amount of food on them, although it was practically inhaled by both in under five minutes.

"So Chief's Swan's daughter is moving in today." Theo announced from his relaxed stance as he leaned against the sink counter. The twins smirked fondly at the mention of the man that lived across the street. "Forgot about that." Myrine spoke into her almost empty mug.

"Isabella, right?" Andreas inquired absentmindedly as he gather their plates and handed them to their dad.

"Yes, and when you two get back from school we're going to go over and introduce ourselves." Annie expanded on her husband's comment giddily. The twin's withheld their groans, knowing that their mother's joyous mood could turn venomous in a second. They nodded.

Checking her antique watch, she jumped. "Oh, you two better get going. If you don't you'll be late for school."

"You mean hell." Myrine complained sarcastically as she stood from her seat and stretched out her back. She avoided her brother's outstretched arms as he attempted to smack her, sending a sharp kick to the back of his leg that had his knees buckling.

Grabbing their, unsurprisingly, black schoolbags, they shouted a goodbye to their parents and shoved their way out the front door. The sky was dark and gloomy, as per usual, and although they didn't necessarily like their small town, the same could not be said for the weather. Identical grins took their place as the Williams twins began the annoyingly long walk to their least favorite place in the world: Forks Highschool.

 _ **Edited: n/a**_


End file.
